


My Poor Boy

by joohoneyowrangejuiyce



Series: ShowKi-Inspired Stories [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohoneyowrangejuiyce/pseuds/joohoneyowrangejuiyce
Summary: Just another ShowKi moment with their favorite.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: ShowKi-Inspired Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755895
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	My Poor Boy

Kihyun tried not to make any drastic moves when he reached for his phone on the table. His thighs were sore; plus he badly needed to pee and he couldn't hold it any longer.

Shownu picked up his call at the first ring.

"Hyung.."

"Yes?"

"Come downstairs, I need you. Now."

"Be right there."

Shownu came in a flash. He smiled affectionately at the sight he found in the living room.

"He's asleep..?"

"He is. For about 45 minutes now. But now my legs are almost numb. I need to go to the bathroom!" Kihyun whispered.

"How exactly do you want me to help you?" Shownu scratched the back of his head.

Kihyun hissed, "Carry him to his room! I don't want to wake him up!"

Shownu looked at his boyfriend full of disbelief.

"Babe, you're fully aware that you just ask me to carry a 24 years old because you don't want to wake him up, right?"

"Yes I'm fully aware. And I'll kill you if he wakes up. I spent almost 2 hours to stop him from sulking and whining and half-crying."

Kihyun meant what he said and Shownu was well aware. He sighed and started stretching his arms, preparing himself to carry Jooheon princess-style.

"You have no problem waking me up to take you to the bathroom at 2AM after our horror movie night, though." Shownu threw an honest comment only to result in Kihyun impatient slap on his thigh.

"Hyung, come on! I really need to pee!"

So there Shownu was. Carrying Jooheon, the one that was always said to be his favorite, but was actually Kihyun's. Shownu managed to tuck him in his bed. He prayed hard when Jooheon wriggled and murmured something that sounded like "I really hate all the hyungs" for the boy not to wake up. The last thing he needed for tonight was Kihyun being mad.

Shownu swore he almost broke his back bone from carrying Jooheon all the way to his room in 2nd floor and uselessly stroked his back when Kihyun entered the room. The younger chuckled and patted his back.

"Oh poor my boyfriend." Kihyun hugged Shownu from behind, cheek pressed against the older's broad back.

"Hey, you.." Shownu turned back to face Kihyun and held him tight.

"Why do I feel like we're a failure, hyung?"

Shownu sighed. Here we go again. Another episode of Kihyun being overly dramatic.

"Ki, we're not his parents. And we both had a meeting with the US representative earlier. It's not that we abandon him or something."

"But hyung," Kihyun almost shed a tear, "he always calls you appa and doesn't being your boyfriend kind of make me his appa too?"

Shownu had to hold back his hysterical laugh.

"You're right. But for the love of God, darling, Jooheon is not a baby."

"How come he's not a baby? He's a little fluffy ball with dimp--"

Shownu shut Kihyun up with a long, deep kiss. Soon after Kihyun's body was a little loose he broke the kiss and carried him, princess style, and put him on their bed. This time it was much easier than when he did the same to Jooheon.

"You know what Ki, the other members keep accusing me for playing favorite to Jooheon and I wonder why, when you are the one who's babying him all the time." Shownu said while caressing Kihyun's hair.

Kihyun blushed, "That is not true! I treat everyone equally!"

Shownu gave a light peck on Kihyun's reddened cheek and lay down beside him. He knew Kihyun took a great care of everyone in the group. But he also knew best how Kihyun adored Jooheon. He adored Changkyun too, being the maknae he was, but Jooheon responded to Kihyun's affection in a way that always melted the main vocalist's heart. Changkyun got jealous at times, and Shownu always had to step in.

"I think you've made it up to him enough tonight, babe. He literally fell asleep on your lap - when was the last time you let me fall asleep on your lap?"

"Why is it suddenly about you, hyung?"

"Because the last time I check, you're my boyfriend not Jooheon's baby sitter."

"Oh come on, hyung."

"I mean it, Ki! You never let me be affectionate towards you in front of the boys, but you seem to have no problem with Jooheon."

Kihyun let out his high-pitched laugh, the laugh that always made Shownu fall for him over and over again.

"Why are you so silly..?"

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah. But I still hate myself for forgetting Jooheon's live tonight. He called us but we didn't answer, hyung. How could we?"

Not again, Shownu sighed for the nth time.

"Babe, we were on a meeting, okay? It wasn't your fault that the meeting went longer. And I'm pretty sure the others were actually watching, they were just teasing him!"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh God yes, should I call the others up and tell you in person that yes, they indeed watched your favorite boy's live?"

Kihyun pouted, "No need. I believe you if you say so."

"Now can I have you back?" Shownu buried his face in Kihyun's neck, "You've abandoned me for hours. I've missed you, Kihyunnie.."

Kihyun giggled, "Silly bear! Let me change and wash up, then I'm all yours."

Shownu smiled brightly over Kihyun's wink so he let the younger go. Only to find 1 missed call from Jooheon when he checked his phone. He called him back right away.

"Yes, Honey?"

"Hyung, where is Kihyun hyung? I've called him many times but he didn't pick up!"

Uh oh.

"He's in the bathroom. Why are you up? You need something?"

"I had a bad dream!"

"..and?" Shownu didn't like where it was going.

"Can Kihyun hyung or you sleep in my room tonight? I swear the dream was so scary it felt like real!"

And Shownu just felt like banging his head against the wall.

Kihyun was confused when he finished washing up and found his boyfriend sitting straight on their bed, dark cloud on his face.

"What happened, hyung?" he ran to Shownu and cupped his face.

"Jooheon had a bad dream and he wants you or me to sleep in his room." Shownu answered in his robotic voice.

"Oh dear my poor boy!" Kihyun gasped and immediately ran to Jooheon's room, faster than the lightning.

"Right," Shownu ruffled his own hair, "poor me."

\---


End file.
